


The Training Saga

by Yourcoolspaceaunt



Category: Star Wars, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Cal Kestis Needs a Hug, Cal/Trilla, F/M, Inquisitor AU, Inquisitor Cal Kestis, Trilla, caltrilla, second sister - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-17
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22295488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yourcoolspaceaunt/pseuds/Yourcoolspaceaunt
Summary: When Cal joins forces with Trilla to become a Inquisitor, training sessions make for interesting times.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	The Training Saga

**Author's Note:**

> Inquisitor!Cal/Trilla
> 
> Originally published on my tumblr @baby-yodas-cool-aunt
> 
> Thank you for reading! Xx

“Again,” Trilla called from her place on the levitating platform. Cal sighed, he always hated training when he was younger- but he knew its importance and rose to his feet once again. When he joined forces with Trilla, he was expecting hard work- not to be taken back to his padawan training. He knew not to complain though; he was still considered the outsider here. The first week was the worst, resorting to eating his food (the small amount they gave him) in the corner of the mess hall or back in his room. It was only when Trilla stepped in after a group of storm troopers were being particularly rude that things began looking up. He became a sort of stray dog, never leaving her side. He would eat each meal with her; follow her down the halls to and from training. Only Trilla and BD-1 had his back.

_Trilla…_

He would never admit it, but Cal was hypnotized when he first met her; despite the fact she was trying to kill him. He didn’t even know what she looked like; she was able to enthrall him with just the sound of her voice.

“Distracted?”

“No, Second Sister.”

“Then come get me.” Cal readied his stance, before jumping off the ground onto the first platform. He would have to travel on nine more to get to where she was. He remembered training with Jaro Tapal similarly:

Running on the walls,

_Eight_

Propelling himself mid-jump into a somersault

_Seven_

Forcing one of the platforms closer to him

_Six_

“You know that’s cheating, right?”

_Fi-_

Cal lost his balance, clinging onto the platform. “I call it improvising,” he quipped back.

“Do you think improvising will get you far?”

“It’s done me well so far,” Cal laughed as he pulled himself onto the platform.

_Five_

“It’s taken you long enough to get this far,” Trilla said as she came to sit on her platform, her legs suspended off the side. “Let’s hope you’re quicker this time around.”

“No promises,” Cal winked at her.

_Four_

_Three_

“Outstanding. I thought I had made a mistake taking you under my wing.”

“You don’t mean that Tril- I mean Second Sister.”

_Two_

“This is the furthest you’ve gotten all day. Don’t screw up now.”

_One_

“Wasn’t planning on it,” Cal said before jumping to the final platform. Just as he was about to reach out to Trilla, the platform moved. He gasped as he was able to grab onto the corner of the platform with one hand. “What that heck was that?!”

“Improvisation, I heard it gets one far these days,” Trilla said before rising and walking to the middle of the platform. Cal laughed and propelled himself up.

“There, quicker right?”

“Much, well done.”

“I appreciate that, Second Sister.” Cal heard her mumble something. “What?” She turned so she stood closely in front of him, her face only a few inches away.

“You can call me Trilla,” she said in a voice just above a whisper, he caught her gaze to his lips before looking in his eyes.

“Trilla…” Her gloved hands came to rest on the sides of his face. He didn’t know what pushed him to place his hands on her hips, close his eyes, and lean forward. Before, he could make another move; Cal was propelled back and off the platform. Luckily, he was able to use the Force to soften his fall. He looked up to see Trilla smirking down at him from her platform.

“Again,” she called.


End file.
